


Don't Laugh

by hummingrightalong



Category: Death Note
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Toys, old thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Matt wants to try something new in the bedroom. Mello isn't so sure.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
1  
DON'T LAUGH

Mello had immediately shot down the idea the first time Matt had suggested it. It was completely out of the question, even somewhat offensive. What was wrong with their sex life as it was? Was the redhead bored? If he was suddenly so uninterested, then maybe he out to go screw someone else. Matt had begged for forgiveness, Mello ignoring him the rest of the evening. The younger man hadn't meant that they needed to 'spice up' their relationship. It had just been something he wanted to try. Frustrated, he'd made the mistake of suggesting the blond was afraid to try it. Mello grabbed his keys and left without another word.

Twenty four hours went by. Matt had tried playing a game, but found himself unable to concentrate. He watched the clock, checking his cellphone at five minute intervals. Finally, exhausted, upset, the hacker retreated to bed. He'd really screwed up. Really, really screwed up. It had seemed impossible to fall asleep, as the sheets still smelled of his blond lover, and he found himself getting hard despite how upset he'd been. He lay on his stomach, face in Mello's pillow, breathing in his scent. He let his hand slide into his boxers, imaging the blond laying over him, stroking his aching dick while he fucked him from behind.

"Mello..." He hadn't heard the sound of the bedroom door opening, the creak of leather clinging tightly to Mello's slim body. He was so lost in his fantasy that he could almost feel the blond inside him, his hot breath against the back of his neck. He'd sucked on his fingers, slipping first one, then another into his ass. He could never do it the way his lover did, could barely bring himself to orgasm alone anymore. 

"Nice to know you're thinking of me. Here I thought I wasn't good enough for you anymore." Matt paused in his actions, frozen still with embarassment, and a little fear. They were supposed to be fighting, and here he was, rubbing himself on the sheets that still smelled like sex, fingers up his ass, shamelessly moaning the older boy's name. "Come on now, don't stop on my account." The redhead did as he was told, turning his head to gauge his lover's reaction. The blond smirked, the look usually meaning that he had come up with a particularly wicked idea. He unzipped his leather vest, tossing it to the floor. His pants soon followed, easily slipping off. When he walked back out of the room, Matt rolled over, stripping out of his underwear. Whatever thought had changed the blond's mind might just as soon leave again. He might as well enjoy the attention while it lasted.

"Mello, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean there's anything wrong with what we're doing, I-" The redhead lost all coherent thought, as well as the ability to speak, when he spotted what was in the blond's hands. 

"You were so eager for this. Why aren't you over here on your knees like a good boy?" Mello shook the pair of handcuffs dangling from his hand. "That wasn't a rhetorical question, Matt. Now." The redhead did as he was told, shuffling towards the blond, head down, green eyes hidden by shaggy auburn locks. "Crawl," the blond commanded. "I'm not convinced that you really want this."

When the redhead had finally made his way to the blond, his face only inches away from the evidence that the older boy was definatley excited to see him, he turned his head up, bright green meeting ice blue eyes. His tongue darted out, licking a warm wet line from the base of Mello's erection, to the tip, then opened his mouth, taking the whole length as far as his throat would allow, willing away the reflex to gag when the blond grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him down. Matt's hands came up to push against the blond's hips, keep himself from choking. 

"What do you say?" Mello asked when he finally released the hacker, who gasped for breath. 

"Th-thank you..." The blond took the younger man's wrist, pulling him to his feet. When Matt tried to kiss him, his lower lip was bitten until they both tasted blood. "Master?"

Mello laughed. He couldn't help himself. It was all so ridiculous. When Matt had first told him that he wanted to be /completely/ dominated, he'd first thought it was a joke. But the boy was obviously serious, desperately so. When Mello realized this, he'd been horrified at first. From what he knew of the fetish, which wasn't much since he'd never really been interested, it could either be seriously creepy, or somewhat hokey at best. He could only admit to himself that he wasn't so much offended at his lover wanting to 'spice things up' so to speak, as he was nervous. He just didn't think he could do it and take it seriously. But now, with the redhead laughing along with him, some of the tension had drained away. Of course it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. When was sex /ever/ serious? It was often awkward, preparing, trying positions that were destined to fail, slipping off the bed. 

"This is really fucking stupid you know."

"Yeah, but hot." The redhead was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, licking come off of his fingers. The blond wasn't sure if his lover was intentionally tempting him or not, as he had often expressed how much he enjoyed the taste of the blond. Regardless, he was quickly recovering, watching his lover licking one hand, stroking his ignored erection with the other. 

"I never gave you permission to do that." Now that he had relaxed some, Mello was starting to really like the idea of being in total control. He stalked around the redhead, pulling the younger man's arms behind his back. The cuffs clicked into place, and Matt moaned when the metal dug into his wrists. Mello slapped Matt's ass, hard enough to leave the skin bright red. The hacker giggled. Mello hit him again, harder, trying to hold back his own laughter. Giving his lover a slap on the ass would have normally been done in jest, there wasn't anything sexy about it. At least he'd thought so, until the third time, when halfway through the yelp of pain the boy made a different noise, leaning back to rub himself against the blond. "What did I just /say/? I thought you understood the rules. You get yours when I say you do."

Of course the hacker knew the rules. You asked permission, you waited, listened like a good boy. When you were bad, you got punished. He continued to rub against the older boy, his fingers brushing against the blond's erection. The cuffs were so tight, scraping the skin at his wrists. "Please..."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Uh huh. Please fuck me." The blond pushed his lover, only needing a little force to send him falling forward. With no way to brace himself, the hacker fell flat on the floor, forehead connecting with the carpet. 'Rugburn' came to mind, but he pushed his hips into the carpet, just wanting the friction. It should have hurt, and it would later, but right now anything was better than nothing. 

"If you come now, I'm not fucking you again." It was such a turn on to see the normally calm boy so /undone/. The cuffs had just been the beginning, and he was already insanely aroused. "Get. Up." The blond knew this was impossible, but watched his lover struggle to comply, whining in frustration. He pulled the younger man to his feet, walking him to the bed and laying him on his back. "I had better find you just like this when I come back." 

Mello strode out of the bedroom again, quickly returning with a small backpack, pulling out four short leather straps that looked like minature studded belts. Matt had payed attention to his commands, though he had spread his legs wide, bending the knees, shamelessly inviting Mello to take him right then and there.

"Oh god Mello please!" The redhead struggled against his restraints, more to remind himself that they were there than to escape. Mello used two of the straps to tie the younger man's ankles to the bed posts, pulling them as tight as they would go. Matt groaned in complaint when the blond reached underneath him to undo the cuffs. Mello had had to straddle the boy's waist to hold him down while he attatched each wrist to the remaining two bedposts. 

The blond stood again, inspecting his work. The redhead was soaked in sweat, panting, begging, struggling against the straps. They were studded on both sides, and so tight that his fingers and toes were starting to go numb. "Look at you, you're such a slut. I haven't even touched you yet."

"Please, Mel- Master..." The blond still couldn't help but laugh at the term still, though the redhead was utterly serious about it now. He'd have called him god, buddha, /anything/, just as long as he fucked him soon. 

"Good boy." The hacker's begging was silenced as his lover stuck his fingers in the younger man's mouth, who eagerly sucked on them, anticipating what was to come. Mello shoved three fingers into the redheads impossibly tight entrace, purposely missing the prostate with each thrust of the digits. He leaned in to bite Matt's hipbone, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth. 

Mello went to the abandoned backpack again, returning with one hand behind his back, crawling on the bed to kneel between his lover's knees. "Matt, do you remember when we were kids at Wammys?" The only reply was a slight nod of the younger boy's head. "We were always pranking eachother, I should have known better." The blond placed a pillow under the small of the redhead's back to lift his hips up. He held up his latest surprise, a rather innocent looking bullet shaped toy, rounded on one end for ease of entry, a large flat base at the other just big enough so that the toy would not be able to slip completely inside. "You offered me a stick of gum, remember?" The redhead shook his head, no, he couldn't remember, not right now at least. The vibrator had been coated with just enough lubrication that it slid in easily, buried up to it's base. "When I reached for it, I got a nasty little shock. Remember?" 

The toy was just big enough that the tip pressed against his prostate. Matt squeezed his inner muscles around it, his whole body shaking at the sensation of finally having /something/ inside him. His mind wandered as he tried to focus on Mello's words. He really did not want to think of his childhood self right then, of Roger, of school bells and playgrounds. Green eyes widened when that memory finally came to him, clear as the day he'd done it. Mello had already paid him back, ten times over. He'd tried the thing on himself first, the little shock delivering more of an annoying pins-and-needles kind of feeling up his arm than any actual pain. He'd thought it was kind of...cool, in a strange way. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. You broke my nose."

"You deserved it." The blond held out the tiny remote control for Matt to see. There was a dial, set on the lowest possible setting, and a little green button. Matt knew enough about these kinds of toys that if there had been a red button as well, the shock would be continuous, instead of a quick burst. "I should make you do this yourself." 

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. It had felt ok when it had been just his hand, but this was going to be somewhere much more sensitive. There was an audible buzz from the remote, and a second later he felt it. He had been ready for the pain, every muscle tensed in preparation. He hadn't expected it to feel /good/. It felt no worse than the prank he'd played ages ago, only the tingling went straight from his prostate to the head of his dick, spreading out to his hips, up to his navel, halfway down his thighs. "Oh god Mello please. Please do it again."

"You really are fucked up." Mello pressed the button again, holding it down for a few seconds longer. The younger man's hips lifted completely off the bed, only falling back down again when the the shock was over. 

"Mello, please, oh my god. Please. Please." 

The blond shook his head, wondering how it could possibly feel good, not really believing that it even did. He held his finger over the button, Matt still begging for him to do it again. Then to please fuck him. But before the older boy even delivered the third and final shock, the redhead was coming hard, screaming his name, and thank you. The blond didn't wait for his lover to calm, going to release him from his restraints, pulling him into a seated position, then kneeling in front of him. 

"You disobeyed me, Matt. I told you not to come. I want an apology." Mello was not about to admit that watching his lover orgasm had nearly caused him to follow. He was painfully hard, and he ached to be inside the redhead. Matt bent, eager to suck Mello off. However, he was pushed away. "That's not what I meant. Take that thing out, I want you to ride me." Just the thought of sucking Mello's dick had made the younger boy partly recover. He almost came again when he pulled the toy out of himself and climbed into the blond's lap. Mello had been about to reach into the dresser for the bottle of lubricant, when his lover took hold of him, guiding the tip inside, then suddenly dropping down until the blond was buried as far in the redhead's ass as he could go. 

"Fuck me." Matt's back arched, head tilted towards the ceiling, eyes closed. Mello took hold of his hips, squeezing possessively. The redhead's muscles were spasming around his dick. He was almost painfully tight, even after having the vibrator to stretch him. 

"You are in no position to make demands." Mello sucked and bit at the younger man's throat, right over the pulse. The boy moaned, tilting his head to encourage the attention. Mello bit harder, feeling the boy's heart speed up. Matt's hands went to the blond's shoulders, supporting himself as he lifted his hips slowly, then dropped down again. 

The blond forgot his role as dominant, putting one hand between them, amazed at how quickly Matt had recovered as he stroked him. The redhead was still acting as the good submissive, thanking his lover for touching him.

"Just shut up and come for me." Matt lost the rhythm, forgetting to keep moving until the blond gripped his waist, lifting him up, pushing him back down. Finally, Mello released him, falling onto his back as he came. Matt fell forward, his head coming to rest, both their abdomens sticky with the redhead's fluids. 

"That was amazing." Matt felt himself finally falling alseep, completely satisfied and now totally exhausted. But he just had to make sure his lover had been ok with it all, because it /had/ to happen again.

"You're still fucked up. Did I hurt you?"

"Wasn't that the point? I fucking loved it. And so did you. Stop worrying about everything and admit it was good."

"Alright, but we're not making it an everyday thing." The blond had never felt so tired in his life. The experience had been emotionally taxing, but, admittedly, kind of fun. 

"But we are doing it again?" The younger man lifted his head, turning pleading green eyes to concerned blue. The blond sighed, petting the even more disheveled than usual red hair. The hacker laid back against Mello's shoulder, satisfied with the response.

"Shut up and go to bed."

"Yes master."


End file.
